Minh Young Kim
Lieutenant Minh Young Kim was a Gear who served during the Locust-Human War, most notably during the Lightmass Offensive. A firm, honorable soldier with a "by-the-book" leadership style,Gears of War Official Website Kim led the mission to rescue Marcus Fenix from Jacinto Maximum Security Prison despite his reservations about a man regarded as a deserter. He was killed only hours later by General RAAM. Biography Early Career Kim was a proud field lieutenant and was promoted to such a rank for his behavior on the battlefield. His style was always to fight honorably, and he believed that the Gears, along with the Coalition of Ordered Governments, were the last defence against the Locust Horde for all of humanity's sake. Kim was a by-the-book officer, who believed in fighting in the trenches with his men."Preferred Multiplayer" COG option for Minh Young Kim, Gears of War Kim shares Hoffman's distaste in Marcus Fenix's character, believing him to be a traitor.Dialogue in Gears of War, Act 1: Ashes, Knock Knock The Lightmass Offensive Fighting through Ephyra Kim, commanding Delta Squad, was tasked with finding Alpha Squad and assisting them in deploying the Sonic Resonator. After picking up Cpl.Dominic Santiago and Pvt.Marcus Fenix from the Jacinto Maximum Security Prison, he welcomes Marcus to Delta, and informs them they are heading to Embry Square to meet with Col.Victor Hoffman. After reaching Embry Square aboard KR Six-Four and being debriefed by Col.Hoffman on their mission, they make their way through the city. After finding the remains of some Gears, they remain unsure if it's Alpha. Kim contacts Control, who tells them to make their way to the House of Sovereigns.Gears of War: Act 1: Ashes: Trial By Fire They fight towards the House of Sovereigns, but become pinned down in an empty fountain by Emergence Holes. After fighting off Locust and sealing the holes, Kim divides the group. He pairs up with Dom as they provide covering fire for Marcus and Carmine as they do the same for him. After they regroup, they take out a Troika gun position and move on to the House of Sovereigns.Gears of War: Act 1: Ashes: Fork in the Road The House of Sovereigns As they approach the House of Sovereigns, Kim tells Marcus and Dom to clear the courtyard of Locust while he and Carmine provide covering fire. After all Locust are cleared, Kim asks for a status report. Carmine tells him that his Lancer keeps jamming. He shows Kim it, which exposes his head, then he is shot by a Sniper.Gears of War: Act 1: Ashes Knock Knock After they fend off a Locust counterattack and finish grieving Carmine's death, they meet and assist a lone Alpha soldier, Private Augustus Cole. He tells them that their radios don't work because of Seeders, so Kim makes it their top priority to find and kill the Seeders. After finding Hammer of Dawn target locaters, Kim has Marcus and Dom use them to eliminate the Seeders.Gears of War: Act 1: Ashes: Hammer Death in the Streets Having eliminated three Seeders, communication is re-established for Control and Alpha Squad where Baird tells them that they are pinned down inside the Tomb of the Unknowns by Troikas on the House of Sovereign's rooftop. They reach the House of Sovereigns main courtroom, where Kim tells the squad that there's a lot of history there, but Marcus replies that there's also a lot of lies. Kim angrily replies back that he knows about Marcus's trial, and that Marcus has a lot of nerve to say that, but Dom cools them both down. They reach the roof, and use the troikas to clear the air of Nemacyst and of Locust on the ground. Having cleared the area of Locust, they proceed down to the street, and Kim calls in a King Raven to extract the squads. However, the helicopter was destroyed while en route by Nemacysts and crashed into the street, cutting Kim off from the rest of the Gears. Locust soldiers arrive, seriously outnumbering Alpha and Delta and attack the stranded Gears. Kim ordered for them to fall back as he fought off the Locust on his side of the street. Unfortunately, General RAAM then approaches Kim and kills him by impaling him with a serrated blade.Gears of War: Act 1: Ashes: Wrath Legacy Marcus reported Kim's death to command, and was placed in command of Delta Squad.Gears of War: Act 1: Ashes: China Shop One week later, during the Evacuation of North Gate, when Col. Hoffman was on the verge of having his postion overun by Locust, he wondered if his death would be like Kim's.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 327 Personality and Traits Kim was an officer by the book that was a firm believer in the Alexiy Socialist dream of the COGGears of War Bio Page. Kim held a disliking for Marcus Fenix viewing him as a traitor while believing the House of Sovereigns held "a lot of history". Behind the Scenes Kim has been released as a figurine in a "versus" two-pack with General RAAM. He comes with a Lancer and Gnasher Shotgun. Multiplayer Minh Young Kim is playable character for the COG team in the multiplayer of both Gears of War 1 and 2. In Gears of War 2, he must be unlocked, requiring the player to have the "A Time To Remember" achievement (unlocked by finding 10 COG tags in Gears Of War). However, you must be linked up to Xbox Live to unlock him. References Category:Characters Category:COG Category:Gear Soldier Category:Males